Miscalculation
by Ravengirl1011
Summary: When a teenage girl is sudddenly transported to Atlantis, she will need all the help she can get in order to get home. But, what is different about her, and why did she come here? I wrote this ages ago, say if you think I should continue. Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

The morning light glistened through the bedroom window, birds sang and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect, thought Alice as she slowly awoke from her sleep. It was a Saturday, and after a week of: maths tests, English reports and piles of homework, she needed a break.

She slowly sat up, and turned the television on, still half asleep and drowsy, then suddenly, WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

"Oh, Jinx!" She cried, suddenly completely alert.

She jumped out of the bed, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The Great Dane was sitting in her basket by the door, head raised in the air, staring at nothing in particular.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked as she slowly stroked the dog's huge head. "Do you wanna go outside?"

The dog did nothing. Her tail gently wagging too and throw.

Alice quickly unlocked the back door, then pulled it open,

"There." She said with a huff.

The dog slowly plodded outside, without a backwards glance. That's gratitude for you, she thought , switching her attention to making coffee. As she fetched herself a mug from the cupboard, she realised she felt different. Her skin was tingling slightly, as if she had pins and needles. As the bubbling of boiled water filled the air, she realised she was getting Goosebumps on her skin, I'm probably just cold, she thought to herself, I'm in my pyjamas. Excepting this fully , she quickly made her coffee, then headed back upstairs, careful to make sure she didn't spill it, and with tingle continuing.

At about 10 o'clock her mum practically dragged her out of her room, saying she needed to come down. Reluctantly she pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and her mums reason for making her do so soon became clear,

"Will you pop round the shop and get some milk?"

So off she'd gone, and now she was back, eating Frosties at the dining table.

"By the way," said her mum, as she wandered into the kitchen, "me and your dad are going to be out late tonight."

"Yeah Ok." Alice replied, her mouth still full of cereal,

" We'll be on our mobiles, if you need us."

"Gotcha."

"Also," her dad added as he ate away at his own breakfast, "don't burn the house down."

She laughed at this, and within a second, her cereal was all over the table.

The day went by as usual: Homework, T.V, Computer and drawling over John Barrowman, but still the tingle remained, by now though she'd put it down to having a cold coming on. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, it was 10pm and Alice was lying on the sofa, half asleep, still waiting for her parents to return.

Jinx plodded in and rubbed her head against her arm, bringing her back to reality,

"I know they said late," she complained, "but this is just ridiculous."

Outside the window, it was pitch black and empty, not car or a person in sight.

"Oh, I'm going to bed." She announced, jumping up, and gently pushing Jinx out of the way.

She let the dog out for the toilet, then locked the back and front doors, making sure they were secure as she went.

So, once she'd finished, she plodded upstairs, and changed into her pink PJ's. As she did the front buttons up, a sudden shock seemed to go down her spine, as if someone had walked over her grave…

Suddenly, everything went white. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. It was like she didn't exist, like she was in limbo. Then in a blink of an eye she was falling, colours flashing past her and muffled voices all around. Then, CRASH! She was flat on her back, lying on a cool, stone floor. Every inch of her was tired, and all she could see were coloured blobs flashing infront of her, and muffled sounds all around. Then suddenly a voice broke through the others, causing complete silence.

"Rodney, what happened?" Shouted a women, her voice was steely, and seemed to demand authority,

"I don't know!" Replied a man, evidently called Rodney, he sounded Canadian, from what she could hear.

Then, all of a sudden, there was someone leaning over her, their hand slowly feeling her body, examining her,

"You OK?" It was definitely a man, probably American by his accent, though she wasn't the best judge.

She tried to focus. Tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt exhausted. Every muscle in her body was stinging, as if screaming at her. Then the man over her spoke again, but it wasn't directed at her,

"Medical team to the control room." He said, to no one.

Her mind and body throbbed with each ragged breath, and as the noise around her began again, she couldn't hold on. Slowly, unconsciousness over powered her, as darkness pulled her into it's silent embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could this happen?"

This was the first thing she heard as she came round. She was in a bed somewhere, her head propped up against a pillow. She had oxygen tubes going up her nose, and monitors attached to her arms and temples. Her senses were muffled, and her body was battered and bruised.

"I don't know." Replied a man, to her it sounded like the one from earlier, "It must have been a miscalculation or something?"

"Rodney," said someone new, a man again, but this time with a strong Scottish accent, "you were meant to be transporting fuel, what on earth's that got to do with a teenage girl?"

"I don't know." He replied, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Anyway," Came the women from earlier, her voice still commanding respect, though she was no longer shouting, "how long will it take you to fix."

"Oh, I'll just look into my crystal ball, and check the future shall I. I don't know. How longs she been out anyway?"

"4 hours." Replied the Scottish man.

"4." Rodney complained, "How long does it take?"

"Excuse me Rodney, last time you fainted you were out for 6."

"I didn't…" Rodney started, but he was interrupted,

"Carson." Said the women,

All of a sudden there were footsteps and a man appeared next to her. He had spiky black hair, and pale white skin. He wore a white coat and a concerned expression.

"Rodney lets go." Said the women quietly, there were footsteps, then a door slammed. They were gone.

" How you feeling?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously, her head still pounding, but beginning to clear.

"My name's Dr Carson Beckett, do you remember what happened?"

"I was in my bedroom, and…" She trailed off, suddenly taking a good look around her, "Where am I?"

He looked nervous for a second, as if unsure what to tell her, but finally he managed to settle on an answer,

"It doesn't matter right now," he said, unconvincingly, "all that matters at the moment is that your Ok."

She was about to press him further, but he quickly changed the subject,

"Do you want some water?" He asked

She nodded, so he poured her a glass from the bedside table, and handed it to her. She gulped it gratefully, then handed the glass back.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said as he took it,

"Alice Reed." She replied quietly, almost hoping he didn't hear her. He did.

"Nice to meet you Alice Reed." He smiled, then suddenly pulled a torch from his pocket, and began flashing it in front of her eyes

After he'd finished his tests, Dr Beckett left the room she was in, leaving her alone, in silence. This gave her a chance to take a look at where she was. It was a small room, with strange rock walls, and a stone floor. The room was mostly empty except for: the bed, the cabinet, the bleeping monitors, and one chair. Suddenly, here thoughts were interrupted as a women entered. She had short, curly, brown hair, and wore a red top.

"Hello Alice," She said, Alice could automatically hear, it was the women she'd heard before, "my name is Dr Elizabeth Weir."

Alice looked at her, not quite sure what to say. She didn't know where to start.

"You must be very confused." The women continued, as she walked towards the bed, leaving the door wide open.

Finally Alice found her voice,

"Where am I?

"You're a long way from home." Dr Weir replied with a smile, pulling a chair over, and sitting down.

"Tell me what you remember, and I'll do my best to explain."

Alice nodded, then explained her story, making sure she didn't miss a detail. Dr Weir just sat their in silence. Listening. Once the story was finished, a serious look covered the Doctor's face. Alice waited, but no answer came, the women just sat their thinking, but finally she started,

"Your not on earth anymore, not even in the Milky way."

"What?" Alice asked, confused,

"The tingling feeling was our transporter beam powering up, for some strange reason it locked on to you. When we tried to transport, you were bought here."

"Transporter! What?" Alice was getting agitated now, she wanted to know what had happened, where she was, and this women was playing games.

"Your in the Pegasus Galaxy, at a base called Atlantis."

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she exclaimed, finally losing her temper

"It's…" Dr Weir started, but suddenly she was interrupted by the arrival of Dr Beckett,

"Dr Weir," He said mildly, "I think it would be best if you left."

They both stepped away from her, and out of the door, keeping their voices to a whisper, but she could still hear them loud and clear,

"Carson," Dr Weir said sternly, "she has to know the truth, we don't know how long she'll have to stay here."

"Elizabeth," he replied "she has a bad concussion, and she's confused and scared. I remember how bad it was when I was first told about the Pegasus galaxy, imagine how she feels."

She sighed, as if admitting defeat,

"Your right. I'll come and see her again later, but in the meantime, what will you do."

"She needs rest." Dr Beckett told her, he continued, but his voice had dropped so low, Alice could no longer hear.

With that, she nodded and left, allowing Dr Beckett to came back over to Alice,

"I don't understand!" She shouted, trying to keep her voice level, but not succeeding

"Trust me," He replied gently, "everything you just heard was the truth, now try and get some sleep."

" How do you expect me to sleep after what you've just told me!"

He walked out without a reply, and then returned with a glass of water, though she didn't know why he hadn't just got it from the jug by the bed,

"Here." he passed her glass.

She raised it to her lips slowly, then realising it tasted funny, she tried to hand it back,

"Drink it." He said gently pushing her hand away,

She had no idea why, but she trusted him. He was a complete stranger, but she could just sense it somehow. She gulped it down, not realising what she was actually drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few minutes, her eyelids started to feel heavy. She wanted to close them to let herself rest, but she resisted. Her whole body just seemed drained and tired, finally she was unable to support her head much longer, and let it flop into the pillow behind her. It seemed to welcome her with it's soft and fluffy embrace. Dr Beckett entered the room again, and was fussing over the monitors and the readings they showed, with all her might she pushed herself up,

"What did you do?" She croaked,

"Shhhhhh." He soothed, gently pushing her back down, "just rest."

Her eyelids seemed to pull themselves closed, and everything in her mind seemed to empty. Nothing mattered, she was fast asleep.

Her mind filled with amazing ideas. Amazing things passed infront of her eyes, dazzling her. A huge city made of glass and metal, filled with amazing people, and great technology. Atlantis. Then suddenly, the dream changed. There was no more sun and contentment, there was only war and death. Strange ships zipping through the sky towards the city. Explosions and fire filled the scene. People screaming and dying all around, and pain and suffering everywhere. She was desperate, she wanted to help, but as much as she tried, she was stuck on the spot. She was crying. Screaming. Then, she woke up…

As her eyes snapped open, she was gasping for breath. Hot tears were running down her cheeks, and the scene she'd just saw was still imprinted on her mind.

Suddenly, Dr Beckett was next to her, trying to calm her down,

"It's ok, it's ok. It was just a dream."

She tried to move, to sit up, but as she pulled, something held her back. There were straps on her wrists and ankles, keeping her securely on the bed.

Dr Beckett stepped forward and undid them one by one.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep, and screaming. We thought you were going to injure yourself, so we put the restraints on."

She nodded, not really listening as she sucked air in and out of her body.

"What did you see?" Dr Beckett asked, handing her a glass, of water.

She took it but didn't drink it, not wanting to go back to that place.

"There's no sedative in it." He said reassuringly, "Now, what did you see?"

She took a gulp, then explained the whole thing.

Dr Beckett listened attentively, and once she'd finished, looked quite worried.

"What was this place called?"

She was about to answer, when she realised why he was worried,

"Atlantis."


	4. Chapter 4

He then walked out, saying something about having to talk to Dr Weir. This meant she was alone, with only her thoughts for company. If what she'd seen was Atlantis, then maybe what she'd been told was true. Maybe she was in a different galaxy. Her thoughts continued until, finally, Dr Beckett returned with Dr Weir in tow.

"Alice," she started, "Carson here tells me you've been having some strange dreams."

Alice nodded,

"I'm actually in a different galaxy?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." Replied Dr Weir,

"Can I see?"

Dr Weir smiled at this, and Alice wasn't sure if she was happy, or laughing at her.

"Carson?" she asked, "Is she ready to be discharged."

Dr Beckett didn't seem quite as happy, about the idea,

"I suppose." He said slowly, "But she hasn't got any clothes, unless you want her running around in her pyjamas."

Dr Weir considered this for a moment, then finally spoke,

"When I packed to come here, I basically just shoved as many clothes as I could into my bag. I didn't even check the sizes, I'm sure I'll be able to find you something."

As she said this, she slowly made her way away from the bed, and by the time she'd finished, she was gone.

When she returned, she had: a pair of black trousers and a plain white T-shirt, along with some underwear, socks and black shoes.

"I know it's not exactly the height of fashion." She said with a smile, as she dropped them on the bed, "But I'm sure they'll do."

"Thanks." Alice said, pulling back the sheets and getting out of bed.

She was slightly unsteady on her feet, then again, she hadn't stood up in…

Actually she had no idea what time it was, or how long she'd been here.

"What time is it?" She asked, feeling stupid,

"It's about 9 am." Replied Dr Weir, then seeing Alice's bemused expression started to explain, "This planet still has the same 24hr sun and moon cycle. So the time is the same as on earth."

"Oh ok." Alice said, as Dr Weir went out, shutting the door, and she began to change.

She pulled off her pyjamas, then began to pull on the clean underwear and socks, meanwhile Dr Weir was still on the other side of the door,

"Well technically," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the wood, "there are 3 moons, but we still only have the 1 sun."

"Oh." Replied Alice, as she pulled on the trousers, "What's it like here?" she asked,

"Amazing." Replied Dr Weir, "I still get surprised by this place."

As she finished changing, Dr Weir's voice took on a more serious tone,

"Once I've showed you around, you have to come back here. Dr Beckett will want to run some tests."

"I thought he'd run the tests when I first woke up." Alice said, remembering the blood tests, eye examinations, and who knows what else.

"Those were just basic." Dr Weir told her, "They need to be more extensive now you've had that dream."

"Ok."

Alice pulled open the door, and walked out, she hadn't seen herself, but she was sure she didn't look that bad.

"They fit ok?" Dr Weir, asked,

She nodded.

"Good. Lets get going then." So they set off together.

They walked for about a minute , when Dr Weir stopped.

"Look out the window." She told Alice, nodding towards the great, glass panel beside them.

Alice frowned, but did it anywhere. Pressing her eyes close to the glass. She was amazed.

Outside it was just like her dream, but better. There were huge towers made of glass, which glistened in the sunlight. The place was surrounded by calm ocean, the waves gently moving back and forth.

"Wow." She said, not being able to think of anything better.

"I know." Replied Dr Weir,

She started walking again, and Alice quickly caught her up.

They walked through many different passageways, each strange and unique. However they weren't the only ones, other people also walked by. They were all different genders, ages and races, all in a different uniforms. As they passed them by, the people turned their heads to see them, this made Alice feel very self conscious, she probably stuck out like saw thumb.

"We came here on an expedition from earth." Dr Weir explained as they walked on, "This city was once inhabited by a race of people; called Ancients. They were amazing, they built this whole place themselves, and created some of the most advanced technology ever made."

"What happened?" Alice asked, although she guessed she already knew the answer,

"There was a war." She replied, "Against a race called "The Wraith" the ancients were losing, they were way out-numbered. So, using technology called "A Stargate" they transported themselves to earth, but not before making sure the city was safe. They submerged it under water, and it wasn't touched for thousands of years."

She paused, and smiled slightly,

"Then we came along through the Stargate, and bought the city back to the surface. Unfortunately we don't have enough power to dial Earth and get back. There's scientists, military soldiers, doctors and lots of other people living here."


	5. Chapter 5

As all of this was being said, they had been walking through dozens of corridors, and rooms. They turned round and final corner, and up a set of stairs, when they heard it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a man,

"Well, there's Rodney." Dr Weir whispered,

As they got closer to the room in question, the shouting continued,

"ZELENKA! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! NO, ROBERTS!"

Suddenly there was a big bang, and a large amount of black smoke poured out into the corridor.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

Both Alice and Dr Weir walked slowly towards the room, the smoke had now settled onto the ground, and turned out to be a thin dark powder.

"OH PERFECT!" Rodney shouted, "THAT'S THREE HOURS OF MY LIFE WASTED!"

They stood in the doorway, listening to his ranting,

"WE'RE TRYING TO FIX THIS THING, NOT DESTROY IT!"

"Rodney…" Said a another man, with mousy hair and round glasses, he sounded foreign, but Alice couldn't put her finger on the accent.

They were in a lab of some sort, but it was hard to make out through the black dust, which still hung around in the air. There was a big machine in the middle of the room, it looked like something from a cartoon. Tools were spread out everywhere, and there were about 3 men in the room, and 2 women.

"SHUT UP ZELENKA!" Shrieked Rodney,

"Rodney." Said Dr Weir calmly from the door.

"WHAT!" He turned to see them, "Oh, Dr Weir."

Tori couldn't help but smile at this, the same person who had be screaming seconds ago, was now trying to make himself look presentable.

"All right, get back to work." He told the other scientists, as he followed them out into the corridor. He was covered in powder, and it was hard to make out anything about him.

"Here." Dr Weir giggled, passing him a white cloth. As he took it, it was all most immediately turned to black as the powder came off of his hand. He wiped his face, and as the muck was removed his features became clear.

He had short browny-blonde hair, which was plastered to his head. With dark brown eyes and a small amount of stubble starting to form on his chin and neck.

He stuffed the dirty rag into his pocket,

"Rodney," Dr Weir started "this is Alice Reed, our," she paused for a moment as if searching for the right word, "guest."

"Oh," He replied, as if this was a total waste of his time, "hi."

He outstretched his hand, and reluctantly Alice shook it. As they broke apart, Rodney's hand appeared much cleaner, while Alice's had suddenly changed colour.

"Alice," Dr Weir started, "this is Rodney McKay."

"**Dr** Rodney McKay." He added,

"Please to meet you Dr McKay." she replied, with a small smile, though to be honest, she thought he had a big head, and an even bigger ego.

They stood there for a few seconds, the only sound was that from the dust covered scientists on the other side of the doorway.

"Is this just a social call?" Dr McKay asked in a bored tone.

"No." Dr Weir replied, "I was hoping you might come down to the control room with us. Help me explain what's going on. I also thought I'd introduce her to your team."

"Oh." Dr McKay huffed, "ok."

Tori wasn't over enthusiastic about it either, she'd never been a particularly social person, and really preferred to keep herself to herself.

"Everyone." Dr McKay said, slightly raising his voice, as he once again entered the room.

"This is Alex Rider. The poor kid that got dragged here."

"It's Alice Reed." She added, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Ok." Yawned McKay, "Introductions." He pointed towards the mousy man from earlier, "This is Radek Zelenka."

The man nodded in recognition.

"This is Lisa Bloom." McKay went to continue, but the women stopped him.

"It's Jane Bloom." She said,

"Really?" He asked, "I could have sworn it was Lisa."

"I know my own name."

"Oh. Anyway." He continued, turning to another man, "This is Charles Roberts. Otherwise known as idiot!"

"My name is Bernard Roberts." The man replied, a French tinge to his voice,

"I'M NOT GOOD WITH NAMES!" McKay yelled, startling Alice, but the rest all seemed to find this quite normal.


	6. Chapter 6

She was introduced to the final scientist, then the three of them left, leaving the others to get on with their work.

As they walked through the rest of the city, McKay was trying to tell her, what she thought was very important stuff. Unfortunately, she didn't understand most of it, she was picking small bits up though. The expedition, led by Dr Weir, came through something called a "Stargate" to get here. The Stargate is powered by a device called a Zero Point Module or ZPM (He tried to explain how it actually worked, but that just went straight over her head) which also powers the whole of Atlantis.

The ZPM that was left in Atlantis when they arrived was almost depleted, meaning they couldn't use the Stargate to go back to Earth as there wasn't enough power, it barely provided enough to keep the city going. The Ancients that built the city scattered ZMPs throughout the Galaxy, they were sending out teams to search for them, but weren't having much luck. To try and communicate and transport things to and from earth, the scientists (He specified that it was mostly him) built a transporter beam that could bring things too and from Earth. They were doing their first test by trying to transport some fuel, but it accidentally locked onto her, and bought her here instead. When she came through, the beam blew up, and they were now trying to fix it.

At this point Alice decided to butt in,

"How long will it take you to fix?"

"HOW…" McKay started, but was interrupted by Dr Weir,

"We're trying our best." She said, "We'll get you home as soon as we can."

This didn't particularly reassure her, after seeing what had just happened in the lab, she couldn't help thinking she was going to be here a while.

"But what about my family? They won't…"

Again Dr Weir interrupted,

"Like I said, we'll try to get you home as soon as we can. Till then, I'm afraid," She shrugged as if this in itself finished the sentence.

This also didn't make her feel particularly hopeful , but she decided to drop it for the moment.

The three of them turned a final corner, and as they did so entered a huge opening.

There was a large staircase leading down into huge space, there were doorways leading to and from it, in all directions, and a large terminal of sorts above it, where people many people seemed to be working. However, the most noticeable thing was the huge stone ring in the centre of the room. It was amazing! Covered in strange symbols, it looked so beautiful, suddenly a liquid like film covered the inside of it. Alice felt her mouth drop, as three people stepped out of the film. They hadn't been behind the stone before, had they? "Alice," Dr Weir said braking her train of thought, "this is the Stargate."


End file.
